Soy un Soldado
by Cassio
Summary: Ranma y Akane tienen 28 años, y durante los últimos diez no se han visto más que en las contadas ocasiones en que él ha vuelto a casa. Se han querido desde que eran unos adolescentes, pero nunca han sido capaces de decírselo, hasta ahora.
1. Capítulo 1

No escribo para ganar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es simplemente un entretenimiento. Los personajes y la historia de "Ranma 1/2" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. El resto, que no es mucho, es invención mía.

**Notas de la Autora**: Un pequeño One-shot para matar el tiempo mientras saco más capítulos de Una Cosa Llevó a la Otra... Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis. ¡Cualquier comentario será bienvenido! Puede que haga una segunda parte, pero aún no lo tengo muy claro. El tiempo y los lectoras/es dirán. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Universo Alterno**: Ranma es un soldado de alto rango que forma parte del mando militar japonés. Akane tiene un trabajo normal y corriente en la ciudad de Tokyo. Tienen 28 años, y durante los últimos diez no se han visto más que en las contadas ocasiones en que él ha vuelto a casa. Se han querido desde que eran unos adolescentes, pero nunca han sido capaces de decírse lo que sienten, hasta ahora. Esta es una pequeña escena que ocurre cuando Ranma vuelve a Nerima antes de irse a una nueva misión.

**SOY UN SOLDADO **

**Capítulo 1  
**

­–Ni se te ocurra hacerme daño –dijo Akane amenazante escondida en la orcuridad del cuarto viendo que Ranma se acercaba a ella. Se asustó al pensar que pudiera confundirla con algún ladrón que se hubiera colado en la casa.

–No pensaba hacerlo –respondió relajado pasando por su lado en dirección al armario de la pared opuesta a la ventana–. ¿Qué haces aquí? ­–Corrió una de las puertas para coger unas camisetas que se llevó consigo de vuelta a la mesa.

–Al final no nos hemos quedado en casa de Natsu, se ve que había problemas con su familia –contestó sin moverse del sitio. Le vio meter las prendas de ropa en una maleta que tenía encima de su escritorio.

–Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

–¿Mm? Ah, bueno. He venido porque creo que tienes algo que decirme –dijo dando unos pasos ligeros como la brisa que se escurría por las cortinas para acercarse a él.

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta se reflejó en el camisón corto de seda negro que usaba Akane para dormir. Un bosque de sombras dormía en la habitación allí donde no llegaban los rayos escarlata.

–¿Acerca de qué? –dijo sin entenderla, sumido en organizar su equipaje de espaldas a la mujer.

–Te he escuchado hablando con Ryoga fuera, en el tejado. Has dicho unas cosas que me conciernen, y que tienen bastante importancia por sí solas… Si son verdad, claro.

Sólo veía su espalda ancha y sus musculosos brazos moviendo cosas encima de la mesa y dentro de la maleta.

–Entiendo –respondió sin más, como si no la hubiera escuchado realmente.

–¿Cómo que entiendes? No entiendes nada –dijo inquieta moviéndose con pequeños pasos alrededor del mismo punto–. Te he escuchado decirle que me querías, que siempre me has querido –dijo algo indignada de que no le viera la importancia al asunto–. ¿Y puedes encender las luces, por favor? –le exigió más que preguntó.

–Yo no las necesito, me entrenaron en la oscuridad.

–Pues yo si las necesito si vamos a hablar de esto, quiero verte la cara –endureció su voz, frunciendo las cejas ante su indiferencia.

–Bueno ¿y? –dijo ignorando su pedido.

–¿Y? ¿Sólo se te ocurre decir "bueno ¿y?"? –exasperada, levantó ambas manos en aspavientos con ganas de ahorcarle y abrazarle a la vez–. De verdad que no te comprendo… ­–masculló a su espalda, dándose la vuelta para irse de la habitación.

Ranma se giró de pronto y la amarró por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, tirando de ella para pegarla a él. El camisón de seda se arrugó en su mano, maleable, dejando más al descubierto los muslos de su presa. Akane se sintió como un resorte que vuelve a su punto de origen de un latigazo. Notó el cuerpo duro de Ranma tras el suyo, y su pulso se aceleró de golpe.

–No te vayas ­–le susurró al oído.

Acto seguido, usando su mano libre, volvió parte de su torso y encendió la lámpara del escritorio. La débil luz iluminó lo suficiente, sin llegar a los rincones lejanos del cuarto.

Se quedaron en silencio en aquella posición, Akane retenida en su afianzado agarre.

–¿De verdad me quieres? –preguntó ella con una voz apagada que reflejaba duda, angustia, y anhelo.

–Sí –fue todo cuanto dijo.

Akane no necesitó más, y se destensó al instante, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en su hombro, poniendo sus delgados brazos sobre el que la abrazaba. Se quedaron en aquella posición, acompasando sus respiraciones, disfrutando del roce del otro.

Akane se dio la vuelta lentamente y se mantuvo pegada a él de cara. Alzó sus ojos, que brillaban intensamente, a los de Ranma, de un azul oceáno profundo y en calma. Se miraron por espacio de un minuto, hablándose en silencio. Ranma, sujetándola por la cintura, la apretó más hacia sí mismo. Ella sonrió, contagiándole. Subió sus pequeñas manos por sus brazos hasta posarlas en su pecho, encima de la camiseta que llebava puesta.

–¿No pensabas decírmelo nunca? –preguntó mirando y jugando con el borde de tela en su cuello.

–Bueno, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere –contestó acariciando el pelo lacio y azabache de Akane, embelesado con algo que había soñado durante mucho tiempo.

–¿Qué es lo que no ha salido como tú querías?

Levantó sus ojos a los de él, esperando una respuesta.

–Bastante cosas… –susurró–. ¿Es que no te has fijado en el ritmo de vida que llevo? Apenas paso ya por aquí. Cuento con los dedos de una mano las veces que vengo a Japón, y no siempre es a Nerima.

–No me habría importado –dijo seria y algo molesta.

Pero aquellos sentimientos no la impidieron pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Ranma para abrazarle y acercarse más a él.

–No me lo digas con ese tono… –se quejó superficialmente–. ¿Estás enfadada?

–Enfadada no. Es sólo que me he sentido igual que tú todos estos años. Yo… yo llevo enamorada de ti mucho tiempo, Ranma. Me duele que, al sentir ambos lo mismo el uno por el otro, no hayamos sido capaces de decírnoslo antes.

–Es fácil decir que no te habría importado si te lo hubiera dicho años atrás, pero la realidad es muy distinta –dijo rozando su nuca con las yemas de los dedos–. Yo no quiero que estés con un hombre que se pasa casi todo el año fuera, y que cuando le ves, no sabes realmente si será la última. Llevar una relación así es muy difícil –explicó reciprocándole el abrazo, cobijándola en su propio espacio personal, encantado de que se lo invadiera.

–Algo es mejor que nada. Prefiero verte dos veces al año y estar contigo, a tener que sufrir mis sentimientos en silencio. Yo no digo que sea fácil, pero lo prefiero mil veces más que a estar sola o con algún otro hombre a quien realmente no amo –dijo mirándole a los ojos, queriendo hacerle entender que prefería arriesgarse a dejar pasar un tren que les ofrecía la oportunidad de disfrutar del tiempo que fuera juntos.

–Akane… –pronunció Ranma con cariño pasándole una mano por la cabeza.

–Siempre pensaba que el día que te dijera lo que siento que estaría muy nerviosa, pero no lo estoy. En realidad me siento aliviada, como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima... –le confió de forma natural y honesta.

–Yo he imaginado este momento millones de veces. No importa donde estuviera, ya fuera en algún desierto de oriente, en alguna selva de Africa, o en un hotel de Londres, siempre pensaba en cómo sería el día en que te confesara lo que siento. Y ese día ya ha llegado.

Le acarició de nuevo el pelo con una mano, entrelazando sus dedos entre las hebras finas y suaves, aspirando su aroma cítrico. Después deslizó las yemas lentamente por su mejilla tersa, su cuello de cisne, la hendidura sensual de sus clavículas…

Akane sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrerle la espina dorsal. Se puso de puntillas apoyándose en sus hombros y acercó sus labios a los de Ranma, entregándose por fin a él. Ranma se estremeció al verla, con los ojos cerrados, el rostro alzado, sus labios mullidos esperando ser besados. Los acarició con con el pulgar, haciendo que Akane abriera ligeramente sus ojos color barro mojado.

–He soñado con besarte desde que era un crío… –le reveló con una intensa mirada cargada de goce.

–¿Y a qué esperas? –los labios de Akane se curvaron mágicamente, y Ranma se dio por complacido.

–A tu sonrisa. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, Akane –murmuró de la forma más sincera, profunda, y apasionada que pudo.

Sus labios descedieron para saborear por primera vez la tentadora boca entreabierta de la que partir de entonces sería su mujer, su amante, y su esposa algún día próximo.


	2. Capítulo 2

No escribo para ganar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es simplemente un entretenimiento. Los personajes y la historia de "Ranma 1/2" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. El resto, que no es mucho, es invención mía.

**Notas de la Autora**: Después de haber pasado más de un año desde que publicara esta historia, he vuelto con la segunda parte que mencioné. He tenido que dividir lo que llevaba escrito porque estaba quedando demasiado largo, así que habrá un tercer capítulo. Aviso de que hay _lemon_, de modo que no sigáis leyendo si no os interesa. Creo que no me ha quedado muy bien, y que se me ha ido un poco la cabeza… Pero en fin, que para eso estáis los lectores/as, para darnos vuestra opinión y ayudarnos a mejorar. Os animo a visitar mi homepage/blog "Cartas al Universo" para rellenar la encuesta "¿En qué crees que debo mejorar mi escritura?". Os lo agradeceré inmensamente. Gracias a quienes dejaron un comentario la última vez, que fueron: ranma . akaneforever , x. Anami .x, We-love-Kappei-sama, krizue, AkaneKagome, isaberl, taori3322, Aindrea y Ana. Espero que os guste esta pieza y que la disfrutéis. ¡Cualquier comentario será bienvenido!

**SOY UN SOLDADO**

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Te vas mañana, verdad? –preguntó por inercia, porque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Así es –respondió escuetamente el hombre entretenido con su maleta de viaje, dándole la espalda.

La pequeña luz de escritorio se había quedado encendida, y Akane agradeció el poder observarle.

-¿A qué hora? –se puso de puntillas detrás de él, poniendo sus manos en su cintura. Se asomó por un lado para ver qué era lo que iba metiendo en su bolsa.

-El avión sale a las cinco de la tarde.

Akane volvió a apoyar los talones en el suelo lentamente. La embargó una sensación de aguda tristeza. Era muy poco tiempo el que iban a estar juntos aquella noche. Esperó unos segundos a su espalda, callada, con los brazos cruzados, deseando que Ranma la consolara de alguna forma mágica con sus palabras. Cuando creyó que había dejado pasar el tiempo suficiente, le llamó.

-¿Ranma? –susurró sintiéndose un poco ignorada.

-Ya estoy, Akane, dame sólo un minuto. Quiero terminar esto para no tener que preocuparme de ello mañana –contestó girándose un poco para mirarla de reojo y verificar que seguía ahí.

-Está bien –aceptó asintiendo-. De mientras voy a la cocina a por algo de beber. ¿Quieres algo?

-Lo mismo que tú –dijo sin volverse, repasando mentalmente las cosas que le quedaban por guardar.

-Sólo voy a por agua… –dijo ella caminando de espaldas, observando su buen proporcionado cuerpo. Los músculos de su espalda se marcaban en la camiseta, y unos centímetros más abajo, a su trasero le ocurría lo mismo con el pantalón. Se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo perfectamente que le estaba mirando como lo había hecho muchas otras veces a escondidas en el pasado.

-Entonces tráeme agua –respondió Ranma sin darse cuenta de que era el protagonista de los pensamientos candentes de su observadora.

Akane volvió cinco minutos más tarde con dos vasos llenos. Al pasar el umbral de la habitación, vio a Ranma con una abultada almohada y una gran manta otoñal en las manos.

-¿A dónde vas con eso? –preguntó sorprendida en medio del cuarto con las manos en alto como si fuera un perchero.

-Dirás mejor _a dónde vamos_… –contestó sonriendo. Se acercó a ella con un par de pasos, y después de sujetar con un brazo sus bártulos, cogió el vaso que ella le había traído.

-Gracias –dijo antes de beber.

Akane le miró con una ceja arqueada, esperando una explicación mientras ella también bebía.

-He pensado que podríamos subir al tejado. Hace una noche perfecta, hay luna llena –giró su cabeza hacia la ventara, para señalar el oscuro paisaje exterior en el que las luces de la calle eran simples luciérnagas anaranjadas.

La cara de Akane se iluminó al instante con una gran sonrisa. Sentarse en el tejado del Dojo junto a Ranma había sido algo que no habían hecho desde que eran adolescentes, y lo había echado mucho de menos.

-Me parece una idea estupenda. Hace mucho que no subo ahí arriba.

Una vez encima del tejado de la casa, se acomodaron sobre la manta, la cual doblaron por la mitad para hacerla más mullida, extendiédola después todo lo que era posible. La temperatura era ideal para ser verano, con una suave y fresca brisa que se llevaba el calor de la noche entre susurros y remolinos de aire. El brillo de las estrellas era opacada por la luz de la luna llena, blanca marfil en el horizonte. Se tumbaron de cara al firmamento, buscando una posición cómoda para la espalda encima de las tejas. Ranma apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada y acercó a Akane hacia sí con confianza, sin importarle que hubieran estado años sin apenas rozarse, tocándose sólo lo necesario y lo estrictamente correcto. Akane tampoco tuvo dudas, apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho y se relajó abrazándole por el torso. Se quedaron en silencio, respirando tranquilos, sabiéndose con el otro, solos con los sonidos de la calle y las otras casas circundantes en la lejanía.

Akane se apretó más contra él, para sentirle cerca, para vivir el momento, para alejar la idea de que al día siguiente no le tendría consigo.

-No quiero que te vayas –dijo casi con dolor cuando no pudo aguantar más la presión que se había alojado en su pecho-, de verdad que no quiero -enterró la cara en su hombro.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, Akane –le confesó Ranma acariciando su espalda con la mano que la rodeaba.

-¿Dónde te mandan esta vez? –quiso saber ella. Al menos eso le daría un lugar en el que pesar que se encontraba a salvo. O no.

-A Pakistán – respondió brevemente. En realidad, sus verdaderos destinos eran primero el Líbano y después Siria. Sólo haría escala en la capital, Islamabad, donde estaría un par de días para arreglar unos asuntos. Prefería ocultarle por omisión que mentirla directamente.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar allí?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes o no quieres decírmelo? –inquirió levantando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido para mirarle a los ojos y así intentar leer mejor su expresión.

Ranma la miró de vuelta neutral, pero al final sonrió con resignación.

-La verdad es que prefiero no decírtelo, es mejor así. Pero no hablemos de mí –la vio haciendo morritos al evadir su pregunta-. Cuéntame como te va todo aquí. ¿Sigues contenta con tu trabajo? La última vez parecías bastante animada, te habían cambiado a un nuevo departamento ¿no?

La última vez que habían hablado cara a cara había sido ocho meses antes. Akane le ignoró.

-Pero yo sí quiero saber de ti –insistió apoyando un brazo sobre su pecho y su cabeza sobre el dorso de su mano.

-Akane, no puedo contarte mucho acerca de lo que hago, ya lo sabes. Además, que no quiero perder el tiempo que nos queda hablando de mi trabajo, es de lo primero que me quiero olvidar cuando tengo unos días libres. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? –le cogió la cara con la mano que había tenido reposando sobre el estómago y le rozó la mejilla tiernamente, para un segundo después hundir sus dedos en su cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás.

-Sí lo entiendo, pero seguro que tienes tanto que contar, aunque no sea estrictamente de trabajo, y habrás estado en tantos lugares… -lo dijo con un matiz de anhelo y nostalgia, como si deseara recuperar un trozo del pasado de Ranma para hacerlo suyo.

-Tú también tienes mucho que contar –repuso él deseando que fuera ella quien hablara y llevara la conversación.

-No es verdad, mi vida no es tan emocionante como la tuya, es rutinaria. El día que llegaste te conté por encima todo lo que hago aquí: trabajar, practicar en el Dojo, quedar con los amigos. No hago nada fuera de lo normal.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo –seguía acariciando su pelo, enredando su mano en aquella marea sedosa azabache, que a la luz de la luna denotaba reflejos azulados.

-No lo es… -Se detuvo indecisa, debatiendo internamente si seguir adelante con su confesión-. Si te soy sincera, estos últimos años me han parecido todos iguales, siempre haciendo lo mismo, las mismas cosas, con las mismas personas, salvo tal vez alguna excepción. Me he sentido como si me faltara algo y… -soltando un suspiro, terminó- llegué a darme cuenta de qué era.

Su mirada estaba puesta en la camiseta de Ranma, jugando con los dedos sobre la tela.

-¿Qué era? –preguntó tras un breve silencio, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No qué, sino quién –le miró a los ojos y quiso hundirse en ellos, ahogarse en aquellas piedras preciosas color cobalto-. Tú, Ranma. Tú me has hecho falta, me haces falta.

Sus propios ojos canela se cristalizaron, emocionándose. Le quería tanto, y le había amado tanto en la distancia, guardando y ocultando el amor que le profesaba, recordando siempre las pocas veces que había vuelto a Nerima de visita, que ahora que se habían confesado lo que sentían y que estaban juntos, cuerpo con cuerpo sobre el tejado, le parecía irreal, un sueño que se acabaría pronto y del que se despertaría para ver como todo volvía a ser de nuevo igual.

-Hey, Akane –dijo él levantando su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que significaban aquellas pantallas líquidas en sus irises. La vio parpadear repetidas veces antes de bajar la vista. Él acabó irguiéndose, apoyándose sobre un codo para poder abrazarla y retenerla mejor entre sus brazos-. Yo también te he echado en falta, muchísimo. Me he acordado de ti continuamente, más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Creéme, sé por lo que has pasado, porque yo he sido la otra cara de la moneda puso una mano bajo la barbilla y se la alzó-. Mírame –y así lo hizo ella. El brillo había desaparecido de sus ojos, pero no la angustia ni el dolor-. No sufras -le pidió Ranma con voz apenada.

-No, si estoy bien –le aseguró cogiéndo su camiseta y arrugando la tela con el puño. Levantó la cara y le sonrió rápidamente, para no preocuparle-. Si en realidad no sabes lo contenta que estoy de que estés aquí, de que me correspondas –el puño se destensó y la mano empezó a acariciar el torso del hombre, deslizándose por las costillas, por el pecho, llegando hasta su hombro, y al final, a su espalda-. Te quiero muchísimo.

Lo dijo con tal sinceridad y abandono, que Ranma sintió como los latidos de su corazón se volvían más fuertes y rápidos, bombeando el amor que manaba de su interior por ella.

-Y yo a ti, Akane, eso no lo dudes nunca –contestó bajando la cabeza el espacio que los separaba y atrapando sus labios rosados con un beso voraz y profundo, al cual ella respondió con las mismas ansias.

Se movieron juntos, abrazados, Ranma recostando a Akane sobre la manta para quedar encima de ella. Se besaron lo que pareció una eternidad, buscando, creando, aprendiendo formas de besarse que siempre habían imaginado y que ahora podían hacer realidad. El fuego se desató en sus cuerpos, emergiendo en la boca y trasladándose como pólvora por el resto de venas, músculos, órganos, piel.

Akane acarició su espalda, sus hombros, su nuca. Deslizó sus manos por su pelo corto, tirando de él con cariño para después soltarlo al notar como Ranma la besaba con ahínco, provocándole sensaciones ardientes de placer.

Él se detuvo paulatinamente, desacelerando los besos, hasta que se separó para mirarle el rostro. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, y su respiración iba desbocaba, como la suya. Le sonrió, disfrutando al cien por cien de aquel instante poderoso e irrepetible, lleno de vida, de amor, de pasión. No importaba que se fuera mañana, que tuvieran que vivir sin el otro en países distintos, que fueran incapaces de hablarse con soltura ahora que estaban juntos. Acercó de nuevo sus labios hasta los suyos, quedándose a unos milímetros para poder susurrarle encima.

-Entonces, si tú no quieres hablar de tu vida y yo no quiero contarte la mía… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo nos comunicamos? –la besó otra vez furtivamente.

La mirada de Akane cambió en ese momento, inconscientemente, comprendiendo. Sonrió y le abrazó de nuevo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Podríamos… podríamos hacer el amor –susurró con lo que le pareció a Ranma un poco de timidez.

Ranma frunció las cejas ligeramente e hizo una mueca divertida.

-¿Podríamos? –preguntó incrédulo-. Más bien deberíamos, si no queremos morirnos de frustración sexual, al menos yo.

Akane rió con ganas, relajándose y sintiéndose mejor al mismo tiempo. Notaba desde hacía minutos una zona palpitante que la empujaba a la altura de sus caderas.

-Bueno, no iba a dejarte ir sin hacerte mío, o al menos lo iba a intentar.

-No tienes que intentarlo, ya soy tuyo –la besó rápidamente para después añadir-. ¿Acaso pensabas que no nos íbamos a acostar esta noche?

La vio abrir la boca con una expresión de duda, como si de verdad hubiera creído aquello. La cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Venga, no me digas eso. ¿Es que no me conoces? –fingió estar dolido.

-No lo he dicho –se apresuró a contestar ella-, es sólo que hemos estado tanto tiempo separados que… -miró hacia un lado- pienso que realmente no nos conocemos de verdad.

-¿Cómo que no? –repuso Ranma con vehemencia-. Antes de que me empezaran a mandar al extranjero, siempre estábamos juntos.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y estábamos juntos como amigos. Han pasado muchos años desde que éramos adolescentes. Tú ahora no eres el mismo, ni yo tampoco.

-Pero tú sí me conoces, 'Kane –dijo utilizando el apodo cariñoso-, aunque no lo creas. Es más, me conoces muchísimo mejor que otras personas con las que trabajo y convivo en el día a día –se dio cuenta de que no la convencía-. Yo al menos creo conocerte a ti.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces cómo soy? –frunció una ceja ante la expectativa de saber como creía él que era ella. Puso sus manos en sus bíceps, y apretó los músculos allí marcados. Le satisfizo enormemente poder hacerlo, sin ataduras, sin gente que los observara, sin tener que pedir permiso o avergonzarse.

-¿Qué cómo eres? Hmmm –soltó una risita traviesa-. A ver, un resumen general y breve, te iré diciendo según me acuerde le dio toda su atención-. Por las mañanas, aunque te las das de madrugadora, te gusta poner la alarma una segunda vez para poder dormir un poquito más. –Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida de que supiera aquel dato, un hábito mas del presente que del pasado-. Nunca has sido buena cocinera, pero cuando te pones a ello, lo haces con toda la ilusión del mundo y te entregas al máximo para que te salga bien. Te gusta mucho ayudar a los demás porque te hace sentir bien. Solías ser torpe, te caías, empleabas tu fuerza bruta con todo, pero las artes marciales suavizaron esos rasgos hasta "casi" eliminarlos –enfatizó, por lo que recibió un pellizco en la cintura por respuesta-. ¡Eh! –se quejó antes de seguir-. Te gustaba hacerme rabiar, y te gustaba pergarme…

-¿Qué? Eso no es verdad –le interrumpió Akane para argumentar que no estaba de acuerdo.

-Shhhhh -la puso un dedo sobre los labios, acariciándolos-. Déjame terminar. –La vio asentir, así que continuó-. Te gusta estar con la familia, lo consideras muy importante. También sé que echas mucho de menos a tu madre, aunque muriera cuando eras joven –los ojos se Akane se entornaron, era un tema del que apenas casi hablaba-. Te gusta superarte en las cosas que haces, y divertirte con las cosas sencillas y pequeñas de la vida. En ocasiones, sueles anticiparte a los hechos, y por ello, tiendes a sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Pero cuando te das cuenta, te sientes culpable y haces todo lo posible por solucionar la situación, porque no te gusta guardarte malos sentimientos dentro. Tienes carácter cuando te enfadas y eres posesiva con aquello que consideras tuyo –ambos se sonrieron, pues entre ellos era oficial que Ranma le "pertenecía"-. También defiendes mucho tus valores y formas de pensar y… -ladeó la cabeza pensando-, si no recuerdo mal, tu color favorito era el amarillo.

-Ahora es el rojo –le corrigió ella.

-Bueno, vale, no puedo estar en todo –dijo sonriendo-. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te conozco lo suficiente aún? No creo que hayas cambiado tanto, sigues siendo _mi_ Akane.

-No lo has hecho nada mal, soldado –contestó ella dándole el aprobado.  
-Lo he hecho muy bien –afirmó seguro de sí mismo-, y aunque me hubiera equivocado en la mitad de las cosas que he dicho, te conozco lo justo para saber que esta noche quieres que la pasemos juntos, haciendo el amor, conociéndonos de todas las formas físicas, emocionales y espirituales posibles que existan –pronunció con una sonrisa confiada mientras le lamía los labios con la lengua.

Akane se puso un poco colorada, porque la había calado de la raíz del pelo a la punta de los pies.

-Lo que no me explico –continuó él-, es como tú has podido pensar que soy capaz de irme de aquí mañana, después de decirte lo que siento por ti, sin hacerte mía.

-Intuía que querrías lo mismo que yo, pero no estaba segura –le explicó Akane dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Confía más en tu intuición –le recomendó Ranma levantando la cabeza para mirarla, para apreciar aquellos ojos grandes y brillantes del color de la miel tostada al sol-, y si no, no tienes más que preguntarme y hablarme, para cualquier cosa, lo que sea –. Se puso un poco más serio-. Prefiero dejarlo claro ahora. Recuerda, siempre que tengas dudas, de cualquier tipo, sea sobre lo que sientes hacia mí o sobre nuestra relación, no te lo guardes. Sé que no soy fácil de encontrar y que tampoco es fácil contactar conmigo, pero los mensajes me llegan y siempre contesto tan rápido como puedo.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? –Akane se puso en alerta al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras-. No tengo ninguna duda acerca de lo que siento por ti o de lo que estamos empezando ahora juntos. Llevo años queriéndote, y eso no va a cambiar ahora que te tengo conmigo.

-Te lo digo porque va a ser duro, porque la distancia marchita las cosas, en especial las relaciones.

-No tiene porque ser así, y de todos modos, no dejaré que nos pase –respondió ella con determinación.

-Yo tampoco –secundó él mirándola fijamente, sellando esa promesa hablada con un breve beso-. Volveré siempre que pueda y te escribiré tantos e-mails, que te hartarás de recibirlos –acabó con una sonrisa-. Aunque ya sabes, vendrán desde una cuenta anónima y con otro nombre, para más seguridad, pero sabrás que soy yo.

-No creo que me harte de recibirlos –respondió Akane alzando las manos y perfilando con las yemas de sus dedos las cejas oscuras de Ranma-. Tus ojos son tan bonitos… cambian de color según el día, o la noche en este caso, a veces más oscuros, o más claros. Es una de las partes que más me gusta de tu cuerpo.

Le vio sonreír traviesamente.

-¿Qué otras partes te gustan? –quiso saber mientras acariciaba con su nariz el rostro de Akane, chocándola contra la nariz de ella, deslizándola por su mandíbula.

Akane deslizó sus manos por sus costados hasta llegar a las nalgas. Apretó, pellizcó y acarició mientras hablaba, lo que produjo que Ranma se hundiera más entre sus piernas.

-Ésta es una de ellas –pronunció sonriendo mientras alzaba la cabeza para besar a Ranma.

Él la correspondió automáticamente, tanto con los labios como con la parte inferior de su cuerpo, la cual empezó a mecer sobre Akane, como si ya estuviera dentro de ella. Durante los siguientes minutos no hicieron más que tocarse y besarse, dejándose llevar. Akane metió sus manos por debajo del pantalón que llevaba Ranma para tocarle el trasero sin tela de por medio. Él ronroneó cuando lo hizo, mordiéndola tanto en la boca como en el cuello. Llevó su mano derecha al muslo de Akane que tenía más cerca, delizándo las yemas por la piel, desapareciendo bajo su camisón de seda, el cual se le había subido hasta las caderas. Arañó con ternura la cara interior del muslo, consiguiendo los deseados sonidos de su ninfa, hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Las caderas de Akane se movieron inquietas cuando Ranma jugueteó con su piel más sensible, saltando a los roces y al ritmo que él le marcaba. La humedad entre sus dedos no tardó en llegar, y Ranma la aprovechó para deslizar, presionar e introducir sus dedos con delicadeza en los sitios adecuados. Akane disfrutó como nunca, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo de él, intentando restregarse contra su abultada entrepierna, jadeando y gimiendo sin poder contenerse, desvaneciéndose en una ola de placer que la hizo alcanzar el orgasmo.

En cuanto pudo recuperar un poco el aliento, le miró con los ojos adoradores.

-¿Tienes un preservativo? –preguntó con voz ahogada entre suspiros de placer, besándole los labios cada vez que era capaz de recobrar la cordura.

-Sí, claro. Siempre estoy preparado –contestó sonriente-. Está en mi bolsillo derecho, ¿podrías cogerlo? –pidió al tener las manos ocupadas en ella.

Akane se puso manos a la obra, sin dejar de sentir las caricias y los mimos que los experimentados dedos de Ranma ejercían en sus ingles. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su acompañante y la hundió hasta rozar una fina lámina de plástico.

-¿Cuándo lo has cogido? –preguntó sorprendida mientras intentaba sacar el pequeño paquete.

-Antes, cuando estabas hablando en la habitación. No te has dado ni cuenta -dijo riendo y después exhalando el aire al percibir como la pequeña mano de Akane hurgaba cerca de la parte de su anatomía que tenía mas vida en aquel momento-. Más al fondo… -rogó con voz ronca.

Akane accedió moviendo su mano para estimularle y proporcionarle placer, pero tras un minuto, la retiró, con el consecuente sonido de queja de Ranma. Sacó el pequeño envoltorio cuadrado del bolsillo y lo miró a la luz de la luna y de las farolas, inspeccionándolo.

-¿Entonces quieres que lo hagamos aquí, así sin más? Ni romanticismos, ni precalientamientos, ni una cama mullida… - habló Akane llanamente.

Ranma bufó, sacando la mano del tesoro femenino para poder incorporarse encima de Akane con ambos brazos.

-Pero bueno, ¿desde cuándo eres tan exigente? –su cara reflejaba una expresión cómica, como si se sintiera ultrajado-. ¿Esto no te parece romántico, encima del tejado, con la vista de la ciudad iluminada a lo lejos y la noche estrellada? He tenido que prepararlo todo para que fuera perfecto, pagar a la luna para que saliera hermosa y redonda esta noche –bromeó alzando la vista al cielo-, y buscar la forma de que el resto de la familia no estuviera en casa para que nos quedáramos solos –agregó-. Y si lo que estamos haciendo ahora no es un precalientamiento, ¿qué es lo que quieres que te haga? –le susurró al oído para después humdecérselo con la lengua.

Akane encogió el cuello ante aquellos lamidos que le provocaban cosquillas.

-Mentiroso –le respondió abrazándole-, no has tenido que preparar nada, simplemente has tenido suerte. Si yo no hubiera ido a tu cuarto hace media hora para hablar de lo que sentimos, no estaríamos aquí. Tú no habrías hecho nada, todo habría seguido igual.

-Cierto –confesó-. Así que alegrémonos de que hayas dado el primer paso. Yo estoy dispuesto a dar el segundo –recalcó besándole de nuevo los sonrosados e hinchados pétalos que tenía por labios.

-¿Entonces lo haremos aquí arriba? –murmuró de nuevo cuando Ranma le dejó coger el oxígeno que necesitaban sus pulmones.

-¿Por qué, sigues queriendo una cama? ¿No estás cómoda? Sólo tenemos que bajar a la habitación, acabaremos ahí de todas maneras –le informó centrado a partes iguales tanto en las palabras que se decían como en las muestras cariñosas de afecto que se regalaban.

-No es eso, es sólo que siempre imaginé nuestra primera vez de una forma distinta.

Ranma semi-sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué mejor sitio que éste para nuestra primera vez, "princesa"? -preguntó retóricamente-. Aquí hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos cuando éramos niños, y no tan niños, muchas aventuras, muchas peleas… ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?

Los ojos de Akane rememoraron dichas escenas, acariciando con la mano libre el pelo oscuro y la nuca de su amante. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se decidió a contestar.

-Sí, tienes razón… –Tras esas palabras, le abrazó la cintura con sus esbeltas y tonificadas piernas, y el cuello con sus delgados brazos, para reafirmar que estaba preparada y más que dispuesta a continuar-. Sólo tenemos esta noche -añadió apenas audible sin olvidarse de la realidad, les quedaban meras horas juntos.

-Tranquila, la vamos a aprovechar al cien por cien. Vas a acordarte de mí una buena temporada después de todo lo que te voy a hacer –respondió él empezando a subirle el camisón de seda negro-. Si te molestan las tejas en la espalda, dímelo, y me pondré yo debajo ¿hmm?

-Estoy bien –contestó quitándole a la vez la camiseta con prisas, sabiendo que el tener poco tiempo haría que los minutos pasaran más rápidos. Ansiaba tocar aquel torso delineado y trabajado, y que le había estado prohibido por tantos años.

Sus pechos desnudos se aplastaron el uno contra el otro, despertando sensaciones que ninguno de ellos había esperado paladear aquella noche. Ranma movió a Akane de forma que pudo bajarle las braguitas, dejándolas a un lado con el resto de la ropa. A continuación se quitó los pantalones, quedándose totalmente desnudo, dándole la espalda a la luna, que les iluminaba como un foco en un espectáculo nocturno. Mientras él se había entretenido desvistiéndoles, Akane no perdió el tiempo, besuqueando, mordiendo y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que quedaba a su alcance.

-Dame el preservativo –pidió el joven con urgencia buscando con sus grandes manos las de ella.

-Espera… –le dijo alejando el pequeño envoltorio por encima de su cabeza, pero Ranma se lo arrebató antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.

-Esa es la peor palabra que me puedes decir en un momento como este, lo sabes ¿no? –contestó Ranma centrado en abrir el paquete con rapidez.

Las manos vacías de Akane ya se habían extraviado, adrede, hacia zonas corporales más erógenas, rebasando sus ombligos y haciendo empuje entre ambas pieles para llegar al punto álgido que en breves momentos les uniría en un solo ser.

-Pero quiero tocarte –se quejó la voz femenina.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora, 'Kane –replicó Ranma poniéndose un poco de lado para colocarse el tejido elástico de latex-. Ya lo harás mas tarde ¿vale?

Su sorpresa vino al ver como las manos de su depredadora se hacían con su armamento cargado, agarrándole con deseo y posesividad.

-Akane… -gimió y maldijo a la vez, dividiéndose entre el placer instantáneo de aquella caricia y el goce que sabía vendría una vez estuviera dentro de ella. Estaba apoyado sobre un codo, de lado, viendo como Akane le acariciaba.

-Por fin eres mío, por fin te tengo en mi mano –saboreó aquellas palabras, disfrutando con sus dedos del grosor y del suave tacto de la masculinidad de Ranma.

Él bajó la cabeza para besarla profundamente, imprimiéndole pasión y locura a sus labios, explorando la boca de su mujer como el diablo. Tras unos minutos de roces más que sugerentes y delirantes en los que Ranma creyó llegar al clímax, encontró la suficiente voluntad para separarse de ella y ponerse el preservativo.

-Has estado a punto de terminar con todo demasiado rápido –le recriminó él cuando estuvo nuevamente acomodado encima de ella, besándole el aterciopelado cuello, las sonrosadas mejillas y los suaves labios. Sus caderas aún no habían cerrado el espacio que les uniría, en realidad jugueteaban con anticipación rozando sensualmente la zona más íntima de Akane.

-Esta primera vez va a ser rápida de todos modos –respondió ella devolviendo los acalorados besos y levantando sus caderas impaciente, deseando con toda su alma que se hundiera en ella de una vez.

-¿Eso piensas? –preguntó en un susurro sin ceder a los suplicantes movimientos de su mujer, estirando al máximo el momento para ambos.

-Raaanma –se quejó ella lascivamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba torturando con sus caricias, engañándola una vez detrás de otra, acercando su entrepierna a su piel más sensible, para al segundo, cuando ella ya creía que le empezaba a sentir dentro, alejarse y dejarla con la miel en la boca.

-Tengo más autocontrol de lo crees –le escuchó decir con voz profunda y con un matiz de cordura que a Akane le pareció irreal en un momento como aquel.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y le observó el rostro, descubriendo una mirada entornada por las emociones y enturbiada por el sexo. Pero a pesar de ello, sus irises azul tormenta la miraban de vuelta con nitidez, sin desenfocarla en ningún momento, con una fijación y con un punto de racionalidad que a Akane le supieron imposibles, puesto que ella se sentía desbordada por todos los rincones de su ser, tanto por su corazón, por su cerebro, como por su cuerpo.

-Por favor… -empezó a gemir, suplicando-. Te creo… pero por favor… –cada minuto que transcurría, Akane se sentía caer en una espiral de tentación que nunca era satisfecha, y que se acumulaba como la tensión de la cuerda de un arco, que era estirada más y más pero nunca soltada-. Ranmaaa –le volvió a llamar, a pedir, para que dejara de suspenderla entre la fina línea del placer y del dolor, del amor y del odio, de la lucidez y de la locura.

-Dime –contestó con fingida naturalidad, disfrutando de la posición de ventaja con la que jugaba ahora, viendo a Akane contornearse bajo su cuerpo, buscándole, rogándole que la penetrara-. ¿Qué quieres?

No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber la respuesta. Akane se cansó se ser la parte sumisa y decidió tomar un papel más activo, o al menos lo intentó. Se abrazó a él por el cuello, cogiéndole con una mano del pelo, tirando de él hacia ella.

-Te quiero dentro de mí –exigió guerrera entre dientes, dictándole una orden, después de haber sido seducida y acariciada.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando Ranma, de un movimiento limpio y raso, se introdujo en ella de una vez, encajando a la perfección en el cuerpo que pedía a gritos ser extasiado.

-Aquí me tienes –susurró profundamente, quedándose quieto durante unos segundos tras ver como Akane se había quedado sin aire ante tal embestimiento.

Ese momento de conexión primitiva, de adaptación, de deleite, sirvió para comenzar una oleada de sensaciones y emociones que los barrió a ambos por completo. Ranma inició una serie de movimientos lentos y repetitivos, que fue ganando ritmo y velocidad según pasaban los minutos. Y todo el tiempo, miraba a Akane a la cara, viendo como cogía el aire y lo expulsaba, como emitía sonidos de placer cada vez que se enterraba en su cuerpo, como se mordía el labio inferior, como tensaba y destensaba su manos sobre su cuerpo para contener el goce del vaivén que les hacía vibrar a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tantos años deseando a una persona, pensando en ella cada día, imaginando cómo sería besarla, cogerle de la mano, abrazarle, hablar después de un día de trabajo, hacerle el amor a primera hora de la mañana, y ahora que lo tenían al alcance la mano, que estaban viviendo esos mismos sueños intensos que muchas veces nos los había dejado dormir, se les quedaba corto. El tiempo se les quedaba corto, el roce de pieles se les quedaba corto, los besos que se daban eran pocos, las palabras que se susurraban eran pocas, nada conseguía llenar, culminar todo lo que sentían por dentro, todo lo que querían demostrarse.

-Sigue, Ranma, sigue –le pidió Akane gimiendo, sudando, jadeando ante tal tornado de sensaciones.

Y Ranma siguió, como aquel que busca una verdad absoluta en un mundo de variables, con empeño y dedicación, sin rendirse, sin bajar de intensidad, besándola, tocándola, poseyéndola. Tenía a la mujer de su vida entre sus brazos, y estaba decidido a no desperdiciar la primera vez que la hacía suya.

Akane se estremeció primero, llegando a la cima por segunda vez de forma inesperada y turbulenta. Ranma, perdido en un mar sexual embravecido, la siguió siendo presa de los espasmos finales que lo doblegaban al orgasmo exigido por su cuerpo, cayendo rendido encima de su mujer.

Se quedaron sin fuerzas y sin respiración, sin energía vital, aunque sus almas estaban, por una vez en sus vidas, juntas, mansas y en paz.


	3. Capítulo 3

No escribo para ganar dinero ni nada por el estilo, es simplemente un entretenimiento. Los personajes y la historia de "Ranma 1/2" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. El resto, que no es mucho, es invención mía.

**Notas de la Autora**: Como os comenté, aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia, que siendo sincera, no sé muy bien hacia dónde va. De momento, me voy a plantar aquí, y voy a dedicarme más a otras historias, entre ellas "Una Cosa Llevó a la Otra…", que la he tenido muy abandonada. Vuestras opiniones y críticas me ayudan a mejorar, así que me encantará leer que pensáis sobre esta tercera parte. Os sigo animando a que entréis en mi homepage/blog "Cartas al Universo" y hagáis la encuesta "¿En qué crees que debo mejorar mi escritura?". Os lo agradeceré inmensamente. Gracias también a lorena, gabyhyatt, mafufa y Aindrea por sus reviews. ¡Cualquier comentario será bienvenido!

**SOY UN SOLDADO**

**Capítulo 3**

Los sonidos de la noche llegaron a sus oídos, mezclándose con el ulular del viento fresco que los bañaba bajo la luz plateada de la luna. Sus corazones frenéticos se obligaban a recuperar el aire perdido, el aire gozado, el aire estenuado que habían empleado en entregarse el uno al otro.

Akane le acariciaba la espalda lentamente, contenta, feliz. No deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar, en ningún otro sitio que no fuera bajo aquel cuerpo fornido, pesado y caliente que la protegía del fulgor de las estrellas y de la luna.

Después de unos minutos en reposo, Ranma levantó la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Bien? –le preguntó con ojos satisfechos y relajados.

-Demasiado bien –respondió ella enamorada después de darle un beso.

Ranma la observó pausadamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, como si Akane fuera algo sagrado, perfilando con sus ojos las finas y negras pestañas, los acaramelados ojos, las delineadas cejas, la amplia frente, los altos pómulos sudorosos, los mullidos y salvajes labios, la pequeña nariz, la sutil barbilla. Era como un bálsamo para él, después de tantos años en los que la había sentido lejana, poder mirarla tan de cerca después de haberle hecho el amor.

-Eres muy especial, Akane –le acarició la mejilla y los labios con sus dedos-. Me haces vibrar como ninguna otra persona en el mundo, me siento muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado.

Una preciosa sonrisa asomó en la boca de la mujer, agradeciendo aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde, su expresión se vino abajo.

-Mañana no me tendrás tan al lado –dijo con un deje amargo, sin poder dejar la realidad aparte.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero –susurró él con una pe queña sonrisa que evidenciaba lo poco que le afectaban aquellas palabras, o el hecho de la separación al día siguiente-. Te llevaré conmigo en otros lugares –se señaló con la mano primero el corazón y luego la cabeza-, como he hecho todos estos años.

Los ojos canela se inundaron por un instante.

-No me digas eso –le pidió Akane abrazándole con sus brazos por el cuello con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su piel-, no quiero estar triste en un momento como ahora.

-De acuerdo –contestó Ranma silenciándose, pero sin alejarse de ella.

Pasaron los minutos, cayendo uno detrás de otro en el reloj, y llegó un momento en que Ranma se percató de que se estaba quedando dormido encima de ella de lo cómodo y relajado que estaba. Era lo último que quería hacer, dormir. Se levantó de golpe, agitando un poco la cabeza para despejarse hasta ponerse de pie sobre el tejado. Akane tuvo un escalofrío instantáneo al verse despojada de su manta cálida.

-Ven –la llamó el joven tendiéndole la mano.

Akane se puso también de pie, tras lo cual Ranma la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente, juntando sus cuerpos todo lo posible.

-Ranma, nos van a ver, estamos desnudos –se quejó ella cuando sus labios quedaron libres, sintiéndose pudorosa, aunque no dejó de corresponderle.

-Creo que si han visto algo, ya han visto más de lo que imaginas –respondió sonriendo y volviendo a comer a besos los labios rojos de Akane, sus manos acariciando sus nalgas blancas-. Vamos a tu habitación –dijo cuando notó que su cuerpo volvía a ponerse a tono solamente con tocarla.

Akane se puso de nuevo su camisón de seda negro, Ranma ni se molestó en vestirse. Cogió la manta y la almohada en sus brazos, Akane ocupándose de la ropa de él, y bajaron al cuarto de ella sin hacer ruido y a oscuras, como si fueran unos ladrones a punto de cometer un crimen. Disculpándose un momento, Ranma se fue rápido a la cocina a por una jarra de agua y a su propio cuarto a coger la caja de condones.

Fue a partir de entonces cuando comenzó una velada llena de sentimientos intensos, de roces insinuantes, de posturas gozosas. El camisón de Akane cayó tan rápido como se lo había puesto minutos antes. Al principio, se besaron y se acariciaron de pie, pero no tardaron en estrenar la cama adolescente e individual de Akane, donde apenas cabían el uno al lado del otro. Siempre a oscuras, Ranma le hizo todo tipo de cosas, llevándola de un clímax a otro. La guiaba con su palabras roncas y lascivas en cada momento: "_levanta la pierna_", "_date la vuelta_", "_cójeme así_", "_ponte de rodillas_", "_bésame aquí_". Akane obedecía sin pensárselo dos veces, totalmente maleable en sus manos. Ranma también le susurraba palabras tiernas, palabras profundas, palabras sugerentes: "_recuerdo cómo te hiciste esta cicatriz_" dijo besándosela, "_adoro tus pechos, me vuelven loco_" dijo también succionando y lamiéndoselos, _"¿te gusta así?_" le preguntó cuando tenía su cabeza entre sus piernas, "_eres hermosa_" confesó cuando la tenía sentada encima de él a horcajadas.

Akane gritaba, gemía impotente ante tal torrente de lujuria, pasión y amor. Hasta que escucharon como la puerta principal de la casa se abría y se cerraba. El resto de la familia estaba en casa. Era más de medianoche, y como era lógico, el resto de los habitantes de la casa volvían para descansar. Eso no los detuvo a ninguno de los dos, siguieron disfrutando el uno del otro toda la noche, aunque intentando no hacer tanto ruido, algo que no siempre consiguieron.

No fue hasta que llegó el alba y el cielo empezó a clarear, que se quedaron hablando un poco antes de caer dormidos. Estaban sudorosos, extasiados, vacíos.

-Dios, Ranma –dijo ella jadeando después del último revolcón-, ¿qué voy a hacer cuándo no estés aquí después de todo lo que me has hecho?

Ranma sonrió, feliz de saber que ambos habían disfrutado al máximo, aunque no pudo evitarlo, también sintió una punzada de congoja al saber que la horas juntos se les acababan.

-Invocarme y tocarte, sabiendo que seré yo el que lo haga para ti aquí en tu mente –dijo tumbado a su lado de costado, besándole la frente.

-Te echaré tanto de me-…

-Shhhh… -le dijo él tapándole la boca-. No lo digas. Todavía no me he ido, cariño.

Akane asintió, haciéndole caso. Se puso de lado también, de cara a él, abrazándole, cobijando su cara bajo su mentón.

-No sabía que fueras tan desinhibida en la cama –mencionó Ranma arrastrando sus dedos por la espalda femenina dulcemente, recordando lo que habían hecho horas antes.

-Yo tampoco –respondió ella riéndose entre avergonzada y sorprendida de sí misma-. Supongo que contigo sí, me siento muy a gusto a tu lado-. Tras una pausa, preguntó: ¿Dónde has aprendido todas estas cosas? O mejor, ¿con quién?

-¿De verdad me vas a interrogar sobre eso ahora? No quieres saberlo –dijo suspirando-. ¿O acaso me quieres contar con quién has aprendido tú lo que sabes?

Akane se quedó en silencio.

-Eso pensaba –dijo él.

Ambos sabían que habían perdido la virginidad con otras personas, y que ambos habían tenido un pasado antes de llegar hasta esa noche.

-¿Qué les vamos a decir? –cambió de tema Ranma.

-¿A quienes? –preguntó Akane demasiado cómoda en sus brazos como para prestarle atención.

-A la familia. ¿Quieres que lo sepan? ¿Qué hemos pasado la noche juntos? Porque si no es así, vamos a tener que actuar como si todo siguiera igual. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Akane pensó durante unos segundos, dibujando con su dedo índice dibujos abstractos en el pecho masculino que tenía a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara.

-Si se enteran, querrán explicaciones, y yo no tengo muchas ganas de dárselas- expresó al fin Akane frunciendo el rostro-. Ya sabes cuál será la primera pregunta que hará mi padre: "¿Cuándo os casáis?" –exhaló con pesadez al imaginarlo-. Nuestros padres todavía tienen metido en la cabeza la idea de que ambos nos hagamos con el Dojo. Gracias a Dios que rompieron el compromiso cuando ingresaste en el ejército, porque si no podrían haber seguido restregándonoslo en la cara cada vez que vuelves a Nerima.

-Entonces no les diremos nada –finalizó Ranma dando el tema por zanjado.

Se quedaron dormidos hasta que sonó el despertador que Akane había puesto la noche anterior cuando bajaron del tejado. Ranma se escurrió de la cama con cuidado para dejar seguir durmiendo a su amante. Se puso los pantalones cortos, le dio un beso en la cabeza a la mujer, y salió de habitación intentando ser invisible, con la camiseta en la mano. Mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Akane, sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda. Maldijo interiormente su mala suerte. Al volverse y mirar, vio que Kasumi estaba en lo alto de la escalera, con la mano aún en la barandilla, mirándole con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-Buenos_ tardes_, Ranma –dijo con voz divertida Kasumi tras asumir rápidamente lo que significaba el hecho de que Ranma saliera a esas horas de la habitación de su hermana pequeña.

-Emm.. sí, buenas tardes, Kasumi –repitió Ranma aliviado, con media sonrisa en la boca, rascádose la cabeza mientras andaba por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto como si nada. Sabía que lo habían pillado _in fraganti_, pero no le importó. En realidad se alegraba de que hubiera sido Kasumi y no ninguno de sus padres, que habrían empezado a hacer preguntas nada más verle. Nabiki estaba descartada, pues ya no vivía en el Dojo.

Después de ducharse, asearse y vestirse con su ropa tradicional china de toda la vida, Ranma bajó a la planta principal, donde se encontró a su padre y al tío Soun fumando y viendo la televisión en el salón. Kasumi estaba poniendo la mesa. Ranma decidió ayudarla, yendo a la cocina con ella para traer los platos y vasos que faltaban. No hablaron acerca de lo ocurrido minutos antes, no era necesario, Ranma sabía que en Kasumi se podía confiar.

Genma preguntó a su hijo dónde había pasado la noche, ya que su cama había estado vacía y sin deshacer cuando llegó de madrugada.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí, papá? Ya soy mayorcito –le respondió Ranma.

El padre refunfuñó unas palabras pero no insisitó. Ranma se sentó de cara al estanque, con las piernas estiradas, los pies cruzados y las manos apoyadas en el suelo de madera, admirando el paisaje mientras oía a los reporteros de la televisión de fondo.

-¿Dónde está Akane, Kasumi? –preguntó Soun-. Debería estar levantada ya.

-Ahora bajará, papá –respondió la hija mayor sirviéndose un poco más de té y bebiendo lentamente.

Al cabo de media hora, Akane apareció, también duchada y recién vestida. Buscó a Ranma con los ojos primero bajo el umbral que daba al salón-comedor, y al verle sentando de cara al estanque, dándole la espalda a ella, agradeció el hecho de no tener que mirarle a la cara. Saludó a los presentes como hacía siempre que comía en casa y se sentó de rodillas en el sitio que era suyo desde que era pequeña.

Ranma la observó de soslayo unos segundos demasiado largos cuando pasó por su lado, rozándole brevemente con una pierna. El cuerpo de Akane le parecía una ilusión, desprendiendo un aura de tanta vitalidad y sosiego. Su piel clara relucía y sus ojos eran un libro abierto para aquel que quisiera leer de ellos. Iba a tener que fingir mejor si no quería que la familia se diera cuenta de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

-¿Qué tal anoche en casa de Natsura, hija? Os quedaríais levantados todos hasta muy tarde si te has levantado a estas horas –conversó Soun dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

-Así es, papá –mintió mirando el mantel de la mesa-. Pero nos lo pasamos muy bien –añadió sonriendo y mirando brevemente a su padre a los ojos. No pudo ver la cara de Ranma, pero apostó a que él también estaba sonriendo en aquel momento-. ¿Y Nabiki? Pensaba que vendría a comer –inquirió bebiendo el té que le había servido su hermana.

-Estará punto de llegar –contestó Kasumi.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, y el torbellino de la hermana mediana ya estaba entrando por la puerta. Saludó a todos efusivamente, descargando un par de paquetes envueltos encima de la mesa.

-Kuno los trajo de su viaje a Pekín para vosotros –explicó, dándole uno de los regalos a su padre y el otro a Genma, quienes agradecieron con la cabeza antes de romper el papel-. Espero que os gusten más de lo que me gustaron a mí –añadió con una cara contraída al recordar lo mal que le habían sabido aquellos dulces.

Después de más agradecimientos y de convenir que los probarían de postre, Kasumi trajo la comida a la mesa cuando todos se hubieron sentado.

Ranma se sentó en su sitio de toda la vida, al lado de Akane. Intentaron actuar con normalidad ante la familia de ambos, pero Akane no lo logró del todo. No era capaz de mirarle sin que afloraran sus sentimientos ni de hablarle sin que sus ojos se iluminaran, de modo que no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

Soun comentó que llevaría a Ranma al aeropuerto, como había hecho siempre desde que empezaran a enviarle fuera del país. Normalmente solía ir toda la familia a despedirle, ya que apenas volvía a casa, y nunca sabían con certeza cuándo sería la próxima vez que le tendrían de nuevo en Nerima.

Nabiki llevó la voz cantante durante toda la comida, hablando de su trabajo, de Kuno, de las últimas noticias en el mundo, y todos le contestaban aportando su opinión. También preguntó a Ranma acerca de su vida, temas militares, política, situación que se repetía cada vez que Ranma volvía al Dojo. Él le respondía de la mejor manera que podía, sin profundizar demasiado en aquello que no le interesaba contar, o esquivando las preguntas cambiando de tema. Pero a mitad de la comida, Nabiki empezó a fruncir el ceño, y lo mantuvo fruncido hasta que empezaron con los postres. Miró primero a Akane, la cual estaba mirando la televisión, y después a Ranma, quien agradecía a Kasumi la comida tan deliciosa que había preparado.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotros dos? –les preguntó dándole un sorbo a su bebida, con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

Soun y Genma miraron automáticamente a sus hijos, sorprendidos, pero a la vez esperando una respuesta. Kasumi no levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –dijo Akane totalmente perdida.

-A mí no me pasa –respondió Ranma sin inmutarse-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque os noto raros –contestó Nabiki escrutándoles con la mirada, buscando cualquier reacción, indicio que le diera una señal. Se olía algo-. ¿Ha pasado algo de lo que no me haya enterado? –quiso saber preguntando a la familia.

-No que yo sepa –volvió a contestar Ranma. El resto negó con la cabeza.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, Akane se diculpó, llevando algunos platos sucios a la cocina, y después desapareciendo escaleras arriba. Soun informó a Ranma que saldrían de casa a la tres, para llegar con tiempo al aeropuerto. El joven asintió, ayudando a recoger la mesa y subiendo también a su habitación para revisar que tenía todo preparado y ponerse la ropa que había dejado fuera para el viaje.

Ranma llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Akane cuando quedaban sólo quince minutos para que todos se marcharan al aeropuerto. Esperó unos segundos para escuchar una respuesta, pero cuando no la oyó, entró igualmente, cerrándo la puerta tras de sí. Se encontró a Akane sentada en el borde de la cama con el marco de una fotografía entre las manos. Era la fotografía que él le había regalado hacía más de diez años en Navidades, donde aparecía toda la familia y todos sus amigos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que él se sentó al lado de ella en la cama.

-"¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotros dos?" –dijo Ranma imitando a Nabiki, sonriendo.

Akane apretó con fuerza el marco entre sus manos.

-Voy a matar a mi hermana -maculló entre dientes y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque es buena percibiendo lo que los demás quieren esconder? Siempre se le ha dado bien ver bajo las apariencias, y sacar provecho de ello, por supuesto –comentó pasando un brazo por los hombros de Akane, sintiendo como ella dejaba caer su peso sobre él-. Sería una buena espía para el país –añadió manteniendo la sonrisa.

-No bromees, Ranma, que la se queda aquí soy yo, no tú. –Dejó el marco de nuevo en la estantería, en su sitio.

-Eh, ahora no me eches la bronca. No tengo la culpa de que finjas tan mal.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, dándole un pellizco en el muslo.

-Encima… ¿Cómo te atreves? –le reprendió.

-Tú no te has visto, apenas podías mirarme a la cara –dijo en voz baja, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

Akane se sonrojó mientras miraba el suelo de la habitación, con las manos inquietas sobre la falda que llevaba puesta.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, y menos sabiendo todo lo que me has hecho sentir esta noche, y sabiendo que te vas a marchar –explicó sin mirarle.

-No pasa nada –le respondió Ranma acariciándole la espalda y besándole la mejilla.

-Es irónico –pronunció ella mirando al frente, y después mirándole a él-, tanto años ocultando lo que siento, y ahora que sí es necesario esconderlo de los ojos de los demás, soy incapaz de hacerlo.

-Tranquila, se enterarán antes o después, así que no te tortures por ello. Tienes suerte de que me vaya hoy, porque sino lo sabrían antes de que acabara la semana.

Akane le dio un pequeño codazo murmurando algo ininteligible para él.

Se quedaron en silencio, no teniendo mucho que decirse, pues ya se habían abierto los corazones la noche anterior.

-Akane, no quiero que vengas al aeropuerto –dijo Ranma con un tono de voz serio.

-¿Qué? –dijo dolida, mirándole y apatándose a la vez, como si la hubiera golpeado.

-Ya va a ser bastante duro el tener que despedirnos aquí como para luego no poder hacerlo allí en condiciones, estando toda la familia presente. Prefiero que no estés, nos lo harás más fácil a ambos.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo? Siempre vamos todos a despedirte.

-No siempre –repuso Ranma-. Diles cualquier cosa, que te ha surgido algo o que ya habías quedado con alguien, pero no vengas.

Akane se puso de pie, mirándole incrédula.

-No se lo van a creer. Si no voy, entonces sí pensarán que ocurre algo entre nosotros, sobre todo mi hermana.

-Me da igual –dijo Ranma levantándose también-. No vendrás.

-Sí que iré –le replicó con los ojos empañados y los puños inconscientemente apretados.

Ranma suspiró.

-Mira cómo te estás poniendo. Si no puedes estar serena aquí, allí tampoco lo estarás. Y yo no sabré como abrazarte sin besarte, así que por favor, te lo pido, no vengas al aeropuerto. Si vienes, todos se enterarán de lo que hay.

-No pienso hacerte caso. Iré –se empeñó Akane siendo cabezota como sólo ella sabía serlo.

Se enfrentaron con la mirada.

-Genial, perfecto –espetó Ranma molesto yéndose hacia la puerta-. Pues te veo en el aeropuerto.

Al poner la mano en el picaporte, sintió a Akane a su espalda, abrazándole.

-Por favor, no te vayas así –dijo ella con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Le sentía tenso y enfadado, y esa era de la última forma que quería que se marchara de su lado-. Lo siento –se disculpó-. Me quedaré –murmuró rindiéndose tras una pausa.

Ranma se giró y la abrazó fuertemente, culpándose por haberla puesto de aquella manera. Pero la verdad era que no quería que fuera con el resto de la familia al aeropuerto. Si para ella ya era duro despedirse viéndole marchar, para él lo era áun más, sabiendo que la dejaba atrás. Prefería decirle adiós en condiciones en su habitación, que tener que abrazarla levemente en el aeropuerto para no levantar sospechas con los miembros de la familia delante.

-Venga, Akane, no es para tanto –le dijo quitándole las lágrimas con los pulgares-. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta –pronunció intentando animarla.

-No me mientas –le contestó afligida-. La última vez que estuviste aquí fue hace ocho meses, así que no me digas que volverás pronto, porque no es verdad.

Ranma se resignó y la volvió a abrazar.

Tocaron a la puerta dos veces.

-Mierda –maldijo él separándose de ella. No podían interrumpirles en peor momento.

Akane le dio la espalda, limpiándose la cara todo lo que podía con el dorso de las manos.

-Ranma, papá y el tío Genma están poniendo el coche a punto. Me han dicho que vayas bajando tus cosas –se escuchó la voz de Kasumi.

Gracias a Dios que era ella, pensó Ranma mientras abría levemente la puerta para asomarse.

-Diles que ahora mismo bajo, Kasumi. Gracias.

Ella asintió, con los ojos apenados al ver la cara de Ranma, aparentando normalidad, cuando en el fondo lo que había era tristeza.

Cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta, Akane se había tranquilizado un poco, aunque sus ojos la delataban. Se volvieron a abrazar en silencio, fuertemente, como si quisieran fundirse para ser un solo elemento.

-Por favor, vuelve –le pidió ella entre susurros angustiados-. Es lo que único que te pido, que vuelvas.

Ranma la apretó más aún si podía contra sí, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Claro que volveré, Akane –murmuró sobre su pelo.

Se quedaron quietos y abrazados unos minutos, respirando a la par.

-Dame un beso, cariño –susurró muy bajito, bajando la cara.

Akane no le dio uno, sino muchos, uno detrás de otro, acaparando su boca al cien por cien, hasta que se asfixiaron.

-Sé fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Ranma mientras le cogía el rostro con las manos, besando fugazmente su ojos mojados-. El saber que me estás esperando aquí es más de lo que me he llevado todas las veces anteriores que me he marchado de Nerima, así que ten por seguro que volveré para estar a tu lado.

Akane apretó los labios, porque le temblaban, incapaz de hablar, pero de todos modos lo intentó.

-Te… te quie-… -pero no pudo terminar, ya que sus ojos volvieron a empañarse al intentar decir en palabras lo que sentía por él.

Ranma la besó de nuevo, profundamente, y cuando se apartó, lo único que necesitó decirle fue:

-Ya lo sé. Mi cuerpo lo sabe, mi corazón lo sabe y mi cabeza también –dijo emocionado-. Sólo espero que tú también lo sepas, que te quiero con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser.

Akane asintió con las lágrimas todavía surcándole el rostro. Él las volvió a secar y la volvió a abrazar.

Escucharon pisadas en las escaleras y en el pasillo, lo que les hizo separarse renuentemente.

-Tengo que irme, cariño, me están esperando.

Ranma le cogió la cabeza, deslizando sus manos entre su pelo, besándole la frente. Luego le cogió las manos y se las besó antes de alejarse hasta la puerta. Antes de abrirla, se giró.

-No hace falta que bajes si no quieres, ya les digo yo que no vienes.

Akane asintió de nuevo, y después le vio marchar, desaparecer de su lado, esfumarse de su vida. Trató de calmarse mientras se sentaba en la cama, apretujándose los dedos, conteniendo la desesperación que la embargaba en aquel momento. ¿Cuándo volvería a verle? ¿Cuándo volvería a tenerle entre sus brazos? ¿Y a escuchar su voz?

En la planta baja, con su equipaje y todos los papeles que necesitaba, Ranma atravesó el salón hasta la entrada. Se puso los zapatos, salió al exterior, y se despidió con la mirada del Dojo. Antes de cerrar la puerta principal, miró en dirección a la ventana de Akane, pero sólo vio las cortinas ondeándose al viento.

-¿Y Akane? –preguntó Soun delante del maletero abierto del coche, esperando a que Ranma le diera su maleta para guardarla.

Genma ya estaba apostado en el asiento de copiloto, fumando por la ventanilla, y Kasumi en el asiento trasero. Nabiki, por su parte, estaba de pie con medio cuerpo fuera de su propio coche, detrás del de Soun, mirando a su padre y a Ranma, esperando saber dónde estaba su hermana pequeña para que pudieran irse.

-Me ha dicho que no puede venir, que ya tenía otro compromiso –respondió Ranma sin darle mucha importancia, ayudando a su tío en la parte trasera del coche.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que otro compromiso? Pero si sabía que hoy te marchabas –habló el padre reprochando el comportamiento de su hija-. Iré a hablar con ella –determinó yendo hacia la casa.

Ranma le detuvo.

-No, Soun, no hace falta, no pasa nada. Además, ya me he despedido de ella. Me ha dicho que lo sentía –vio que su tío aún se debatía entre ir y no ir a por su hija-. Tenemos prisa, no quiero perder el avión.

Soun se quedó mirando la puerta de su casa fijamente, como si pudiera ordenarle a Akane que bajara inmediatamente, pero al final, se giró y se metió en el coche en el asiento de conductor.

Nabiki se había mantenido de pie, con un brazo encima de la puerta abierta y la otra sobre el volante, callada, escuchándolo todo. Ranma no era tonto, sabía que si ella antes había tenido sus dudas a la hora de la comida, ahora lo más seguro es que sospechara de la reacción de su hermana pequeña.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, después de facturar una maleta y de andar hasta el puesto de seguridad correspondiente, Ranma se despidió de todos con un abrazo. Al separarse de Nabiki, ésta le susurró por lo bajo:

-Ranma, a mí no me engañas –su mirada era cómplice y perversa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

El joven negó con la cabeza, no haciéndole caso. Las manos de su familia se agitaron en el aire despidiéndole cuando ya hubo pasado el control. Ranma les devolvió el gesto y después continuó caminando. Buscó un lugar en el que tomar algo de beber, y cuando se decidió, se sentó en la barra, dejando sus pertenencias en el taburete de al lado. Leyó un periódico que había por ahí cerca, y cuando se terminó la bebida, cogió sus cosas y se marchó hasta una cabina telefónica. Quedaba muy poco tiempo para la hora de embarque.

Akane había tardado en ponerse en marcha. Se había quedado aletargada en su habitación mucho tiempo, incluso después de que todos se hubieron marchado. Decidió irse a su apartamento, al menos allí podría llorar desconsoladamente sin nadie que pudiera sorprenderla o simplemente hacer cualquier otra cosa que lograse alejar su mente de la despedida más difícil que había tenido que hacer en mucho tiempo. "Voy a tener que ir acostumbrándome", pensó para sí mientras metía sus cosas en el bolso que había traído consigo al principio de la semana. Su próxima parada fue el cuarto de Ranma y el tío Genma. Buscó las prendas que Ranma se había puesto horas antes para estar por casa. ¡Ahí estaban! Las cogió, las olió, y cuando el aroma de él penetró en su cabeza, gimió antes de doblarlas y meterlas también en el bolso. Chequeó que todo estaba en orden, cerró ventanas y puertas, y al final, cerró la puerta principal.

Se fue andando hasta la estación de metro más cercana, a unos quince minutos de distancia. Llegó a su apartamento veinte minutos más tarde. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, ordenado. Tiró el bolso encima del sofá y se sentó de igual manera, sin ánimos y sin fuerzas para hacer nada que le interesara. Su cabeza voló a instantes de la noche anterior, a besos consumidos desenfrenadamente, a caricias dadas con devoción y ansia, a palabras cariñosas, y no tan cariñosas, susurradas al borde de largos e intensos orgasmos. Se volvería loca sin él aquí después de haber visto cómo la quería y la deseaba. Pensar en él la deprimía y la alegraba al mismo tiempo. Iban a tener que pasar unos días hasta que se acostumbrara a esta nueva sensación deliciosa llamada "amor correspondido", y a otras sensaciónes no tan nuevas para ella, llamadas "obsesión y locura" por no tenerle cerca, por preocuparse por su bienestar, por esperarle.

Encendió el ordenador y puso música, para ver si eso la animaba. No funcionó mucho, de modo que la apagó. Repasó sus e-mails para ver si había alguno nuevo, y cuando vio que había un par, decidió que no tenía ganas de contestarlos. Le entraron ganas de una sesión de artes marciales, o de ir al gimnasio, para entrenerse y no pensar, pero sabía que no había dejado pasar suficiente tiempo para la digestión. Iría más tarde. Acabó sentada en frente del televisor, viendo terminar una película que habían echado un montón de veces. Al menos, no era una romántica. Su móvil empezó a sonar furioso dentro del bolso, aumentando de volumen cada vez que su dueña no era capaz de encontrarlo. Pulsó la tecla verde antes siquiera de ver quién la estaba llamando, sólo para que el pequeño aparato dejara de gritar.

-¿Sí? –preguntó expectante.

-¿Hablo con la señorita Akane Tendo? –preguntó una voz masculina que ella conocía demasiado bien.

-¡Ranma! –exclamó con alivio y sorpresa. Su corazón empezó a aumentar de revoluciones sólo con escucharle.

-Cariño, no grites, me vas a dejar sordo –le informó él con afecto.

-Ranma –volvió a repetir ella a un tono normal como si aún no se lo creyera.

Cuando Ranma la escuchó decir su nombre por segunda vez, sabía que lo hacía con un significado que le decía "vuelve, te estoy esperando, no quiero que te vayas". No entró en matices, porque si no entonces le costaría horrores subirse al avión.

-¿Akane, cómo estás? Todavía tengo un poco de tiempo antes de embarcar y quería oír tu voz una vez más –confesó.

-Pues no sé como estoy, pero sé que ya te echo de menos.

Akane le escuchó suspirar con fuerza, como si le hubieran dolido esas palabras.

-Perdóname –se disculpó ella antes de que él pudiera decir nada. Diciéndole cosas así, se lo pondría más difícil. Ranma tampoco quería irse, pero era su deber-. Siento haberte dicho eso.

-No pasa nada, ´Kane, ya sabes que yo siento lo mismo.

Un pequeño silencio se incrustó entre ellos, hasta que Akane carraspeó y siguió con la conversación.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Qué ha dicho mi padre cuando no me ha visto salir? –preguntó ella bajando el volumen del televisor.

-Quiso volver a por ti, pero no le dejé. Tal vez te lo eche en cara, pero tú dile que ya te habías despedido de mí y que te habías disculpado, es lo que le he contado –le explicó.

Ranma se miró el reloj de mano, y después su vista se dirigió a la puerta de embarque. Una larga cola se había formado delante del mostrador de las dos azafatas que recogerían los billetes con vuelo a Islamabad.

-Vale, lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Y Nabiki? –conocía demasiado bien a su hermana como para no saber que habría tenido alguna impresión de todo aquello.

-No te sorprendas si te interroga o hace insinuaciones, ya sabes como es. Es decidión tuya qué le quieres contar, tanto a ella como a la familia, y sea lo que sea, yo estaré de tu parte, así que no te preocupes por mí.

-De acuerdo, estaré preparada –afirmó Akane, agradeciendo que Ranma la pusiera al tanto de los acontecimientos.

-¿Estás todavía en el Dojo?

-No, he vuelto a mi apartamento. No tenía ganas de enfrentarme a nuestros padres, asi que he vuelto y me he puesto a ver la televisión. Tal vez más tarde vaya al gimnasio, ya veré.

-¿Así que todavía tienes fuerzas para ir al gimnasio después de la sesión nocturna? Creo que no he hecho bien mi trabajo –bromeó Ranma.

-Claro que sí, aún estoy resentida. Me duele toda esa "zona" que anoche exploraste tan bien –respondió ella con media sonrisa-. Pero si voy al gimnasio al menos me entretendré un rato y no pensaré tanto en que ya estás lejos de mí.

-El tiempo pasará rápido, cariñó, ya lo verás. Volveré a Nerima en cuanto me den unos días.

-Eso espero –respondió ella.

Ranma volvió a mirar la puerta de embarque y verificó que las azafatas habían empezado a recoger los billetes, dejando pasar a los pasajeros, que desaparecían por el umbral que los llevaba al avión.

-´Kane, me voy a tener que ir yendo, ya están embarcando.

-Vale. Que tengas un buen un viaje, y ten mucho cuidado por favor –le pidió-. ¿Podrás al menos llamarme o dejarme saber que has llegado bien a Islamabad?

-Lo intentaré cariño. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Cuidate mucho.

Se despidieron y colgaron. Ranma enfiló hacia la cola de personas en frente del mostrador para tomar el vuelo que le llevaría a la capital de Pakistán. Akane se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un té. Pensaban que lo más duro había sido desearse en silencio durante todos aquellos años, amándose sin que lo supiera el otro. Pero ahora se daban cuenta de que habían estado equivocados. A partir de ese momento iba a ser más difícil vivir el día a día, porque a pesar de saber que por fin estaban juntos, que se querían, que se correspondían, que tenían a alguien esperándoles en la otra punta del planeta, seguían estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia.


End file.
